the_blacklistfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Adam Arkin
Adam Arkin ist ein amerikanischer Schauspieler und Regisseur. Er führte bei der Folge Gina Zanetakos Regie. Leben und Karriere Arkin ist der Sohn des ebenfalls bekannten Schauspielers Alan Arkin. Seine Mutter ist Jeremy Yaffe. Er hat drei Brüder: Matthew Arkin und Anthony Arkin sind Schauspieler, Jake Wakefield ist Anwalt. Seit 21. August 1999 ist er mit seiner zweiten Frau Phyllis Lyons verheiratet, mit seiner Ex-Frau Linda Arkin (Schauspielerin und Yoga-Lehrerin) hat er eine Tochter, Molly (geb. 1987). Schon während seiner Kindheit in New York City hatte er den Wunsch Schauspieler zu werden. Im Alter von 10 Jahren nahm er Schauspielunterricht im Herbert Berghof Studio, seine erste Rolle hatte er mit 14 im Film Made For Each Other. Während der 1970er und 1980er Jahre wirkte er in zahlreichen Filmen mit, wie Baby Blue Marine (1978); Under the Rainbow (1981) oder Personal Foul (1987). Für seine Rolle im Theaterstück I Hate Hamlet war er 1991 für einen Tony-Award nominiert. Am bekanntesten wurde er in den 1990er Jahren durch seine Fernsehrollen als Adam in Ausgerechnet Alaska (Northern Exposure) und als Dr. Aaron Shutt in der Krankenhausserie Chicago Hope. Für beide Rollen erhielt er Emmy-Nominierungen. Zudem war er für einen Blockbuster Entertainment Award für seine Rolle als Will Brennan im Horrorfilm Halloween H20 nominiert. Nach dem Ende von Chicago Hope konnte man ihn unter anderem als Walter Spencer in der Serie Baby Bob (2002) und als Max im Film Hitch an der Seite von Will Smith sehen. Filmografie 'Filme' *1971: Made for Each Other *1976: Baby Blue Marine *1981: Geheimauftrag Hollywood (Under the Rainbow) *1981: Ein Werwolf beißt sich durch (Full Moon High) *1981: Crazy Street Life (Chu Chu and the Philly Flash) *1987: Personal Foul *1991: Der Doktor – Ein gewöhnlicher Patient (The Doctor) *1998: Halloween: H20 (Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later) *1998: Coole Typen – Freunde wie diese (With Friends Like These) *1999: East Of A *1999: Lake Placid *2000: Hanging Up *2000: Dropping Out *2001: Mission *2002: Stark Raving Mad *2005: Marilyn Hotchkiss' Ballroom Dancing and Charme School *2005: Hitch – Der Date Doktor (Hitch) *2005: Kids In America *2009: A Serious Man *2012: The Sessions – Wenn Worte berühren (The Sessions) 'Fernsehfilme' *1974: It Couldn’t Happen to a Nicer Guy *1975: All Together Now *1985: The Fourth Wise Man *1988: Necessary Parties *1989: Oceano *1990: Heat Wave *1990: Babies *1990: Keine Zeit für Tränen (A Promise to Keep) *1993: Dottie Gets Spanked *1995: Im Fadenkreuz – Konvoi des Schreckens (In the Line of Duty: Hunt for Justice) *1997: Gott schütze diese Stadt (Not in This Town) *1998: Durst – Die Epidemie (Thirst) *1999: Ein filmreifer Mord (A Slight Case of Murder) *2001: Off Season *2002: Roughing It *2002: Damaged Care 'Fernsehserien' *1977: Busting Loose *1978: Pearl Harbor (Pearl) *1982: Teachers Only *1986: Tough Cookies *1986–1987: Ein Schicksalsjahr (A Year in the Life) *1991–1995: Ausgerechnet Alaska (Northern Exposure) *1993: Big Wave Dave’s *1994: Baseball *1994–2000: Chicago Hope – Endstation Hoffnung *2002: Baby Bob *2004–2005: Meine wilden Töchter (8 Simple Rules… for Dating My Teenage Daughter) *2006: Boston Legal *2007–2009: Life *2009: Sons of Anarchy *2011: The Closer *2012: Justified *2013: The Blacklist Auszeichnungen und Nominierungen Auszeichnungen *1992 Q-Award für Ausgerechnet Alaska als Adam Nominierungen *1991 Tony für I Hate Hamlet (Theater) *1993 Emmy für Northern Exposure als Adam *1997 Emmy für Chicago Hope als Dr. Shutt *1998 SAG Award für Chicago Hope als Dr. Shutt *1999 Blockbuster Entertainment Award für Halloween H20 en:Adam ArkinKategorie:Cast Kategorie:Regisseur